SCP-022-GOM
Item # : SCP-022-GOM "Mommy's Dish" Class : Euclid Special Containment Procedures : Currently, SCP-022-1 is moved into a Euclid-class SCP storage within Site-25-GOM with Security Level 6 Clearance keycard only avaliable to the owner of the Site-25-GOM's storage, no personnel are allowed to move SCP-022-1 out of its container regardless of whatever reason, due to the extreme brittleness of the object and the consquences that follows from SCP-022-1 breaking. Description : SCP-022-1 is a pale white dinner plate made of porcelain ceramic with a flat rim, no tampers of any form is observed in SCP-022-1 in all cases, except on the base of the plate, which has a word with crude handwriting written on it with a permanent marker, reading "Mommy's." However, SCP-022-1 is highly fragile for a normal plate, and can break easily. SCP-022-1 usually cracks up after weighing 15 grams of food, and can break with force, due to this, SCP-022-1 is not suitable for eating. However, this is not an anomalous property, as SCP-022 is a flat dish, SCP-022-1 will break into small shards if the force is excessive enough. When SCP-022-1 is broken by a human-related case, whether intentionally, unintentionally or otherwise, or if the individual has made physical contact on SCP-022-1 or not, when approximately 20 seconds has passed, an entity known as SCP-022-2 will appear. It is known that when before SCP-022-2 manifest within the location, a sound of quick footsteps and wind blowing can be repeatly heard, however there is no discernible source of these sounds. But however it is mostly likely related to SCP-022-2. SCP-022-2 is a female humanoid entity in her mid-thirties with a stained kitchen shirt holding a kitchen cleaver, encounters of SCP-022-2 usually describes SCP-022-2 as extremely deformed and possibly psychopathic, SCP-022-2 will usually manifest in areas that is being unobserved after the breaking of SCP-022-1, after SCP-022-2 has made eye contact the individual(s) responible for the breaking of SCP-022-1, SCP-022-2 will proceed on drifting toward the individual(s), usually 2 cms per second, individuals will back in fear and agony, not taking any actions to escape. This will also happens on unrelated individuals observing SCP-022-2, subjects will also whisper words such as "Sorry," "Please forgive me," or "I didn't mean it." SCP-022-2 will slowly approach the individual with a walking pace described as "frightening" When SCP-022-2 is close to the victim, SCP-022-2 will proceed to hack the victim's REDACTED repeatly with an abnormally fast pace, SCP-022-2 will continue this activity until the victim has expired, and then SCP-022-2 will proceed to place the now-mashed up individuals' body on SCP-022-1, and quickly consume them, before SCP-022-2 immediately demanifest. After the demanifestation of SCP-022-2, SCP-022-1 will immediately repair itself and return into its original self by an unknown mechanism, and no further tamperings has been found after SCP-022-1 has recovered, all remains of the victim that SCP-022-2 left will immediately dissolve into ashes and disappear. Recovery Log : SCP-022-1 was recovered in a suburban house, where the occupants has supposedly experienced anomalies, the mother, ████ ███████, has disappeared from the residence, while her daughter, █████ ███████, was found dead while highly decomposed and with flesh ripped out, supposed to be "eaten," SCP-022-1 was found alongside the corpse, the sudden breaking of SCP-022-1 has caused Agent K████ and Agent ██████ to be terminated due to SCP-022-2 before containment. Addendum 022a : Aftermath of Experiment 022-14, security cameras around SCP-022-1's containment has noticed distant whisperings, the voice is predicted to be from a ten year old female or younger, unlike SCP-022-1's original voice pattern, this seems to be the first time and the only time it manifested, personnel is able to decipher the voice as follows: Mommy, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me, it's just an accident. I promise to clean all these dishes' shards as soon as you stop, please, I won't do this again, for the third time... Please? '''Notice : '''After the events of ███████, SCP-022-GOM was smashed into exacty ████ pices by Professor ███ during a demostration for interns at Site-██. Scientists are trying there best to put it back together, using superglue and ████. Category:SCP Category:Euclid Category:Artifact Category:Humanoid